A real date
by Rose-Aki
Summary: After their date at Vacarros got interrupted by their friends Logan wants to take Quinn out on a real date. Logan/Quinn


A/N: First of all I want to say a big thank you to my two reviewers Brogan and deb24 and everyone who favorited my story 'Just a kiss?'. I'm happy to see that you liked it and I hope you enjoy this One-Shot as well :)

* * *

Logan knew Quinn was upset with how things were between them. Not that she doubted his feelings for her, because he made sure she knew how much he cared for her, but with their date situation. Meeting in the janitor closet with chemicals all around them was not an option anymore after they had seen what happened to the rose he had brought her, so now it was even more difficult to find a place to meet.

His idea with the expensive restaurant had been a failure as well when Zoey and James, as well as Lola and Michael, had decided to unintentionally crash their date. Quinn deserved better than meetings in empty classrooms or behind bushes.

After his failed attempt with the restaurant she had reassured him that he had done his best and that she was content how things were now, but he still felt like he had to do something special to show how much she really meant to him. Before his relationship with Quinn he took his dates only for a meal at Sushi Rox or to see a movie, but with Quinn he felt like she deserved a special date he only arranged for her. However it was difficult to find something that wouldn't make their friends suspicious and Quinn would still enjoy.

A few days later they lay on a blanket under the stars. Both had sneaked out of their rooms after they were sure their roommates were asleep and had met up here to watch the stars. Logan had never done this before, because he was only as interested in astronomy as he had to be to pass a test, but Quinn really seemed to like it. Normally Logan never listened to girls when they talked about their hobbies, it was difficult enough to remember their name at the end of the date, but like so many other things it was different with Quinn. Since starting dating her he had found out so much more about her and was genuinely interested in what she told him, of course sometimes he still didn't had a clue what she was talking about, but he tried for her.

Right now she was telling him enthusiastically about the different constellations and when suddenly an idea struck him. There was going to be a meteorite shower on Saturday and the students of PCA were allowed to watch it, so the curfew was set to 2am.

"I want to take you somewhere on Saturday." He suddenly interrupted Quinn, who surprised by his sudden idea, sat up.

"But that's the day of the meteorite shower. I don't want to miss that."

"You won't miss it. Trust me."

"Alright, but you better don't mess this up." She said seriously before laying back down on his chest. His arms automatically sneaked back around her waist and they lay in comfortable silence watching the stars.

Saturday came around and Logan, for the first time ever, was nervous about a date. He had planned everything perfectly and he was rather sure she would like it, but he was still afraid that in the end he might mess it up. This date should be special for her.

Both of them had left the campus with excuses. Quinn said she wanted to see the meteorite shower on a hill to be closer and Logan said he had a date with a girl he took out for dinner. The moment they sat in his car Logan gave Quinn a blindfold.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Of course. It's a surprise." Logan grinned confidently at her, on the inside however he was still nervous. Quinn didn't seemed so excited to leave somewhere now that the meteorite shower was around the corner, but if everything went as planned she would love him for his idea by the end of the night.

Logan stopped his car and gently lead the still blindfolded Quinn in front of his surprise. Carefully he untied the blindfold and Quinn blinked a few times until she could see clearly.

"Only the scientists are here and I organized a special tour through it."

"A observatory?" Logan didn't know how to interpret the tone in her voice. Was she disappointed?

"If you don't like it I'll just drive you back-" He was interrupted by a kiss.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone ever did for me." She smiled brightly when she pulled away from him.

Before Logan could say anything else a scientist came out of the building and the tour of the observatory began. During the tour he often had no clue what they were talking about, but Quinn seemed to enjoy herself. When the time of the meteorite shower neared the man lead them to the top of the building and let Quinn look through a gigantic telescope, Logan had no clue what it was called, but the happiness and glint in his girlfriend's eyes made him happy none the less. It seemed he had finally taken her on the date she deserved and that was all that counted.

"Logan come here and look." Quinn's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Smiling at her he did her the favor and looked through the gigantic telescope.

"Wow it looks cool." He didn't even say that for her sake, he meant it. Never did he imagine that the sky and the starts could look like that. Maybe they weren't so different after all. Even thought he couldn't name constellations or knew what the different things were called, he still could enjoy this with his girlfriend.

Still standing on top of the observatory they watched the meteorite shower together. Suddenly Quinn turned to him.

"Thank you for doing this for me. It was a perfect date."

"I know I'm pretty awesome." He grinned at her. She punched his arm lightly and his grin turned into a gentle smile. "I wanted to do something special for you."

Quinn returned his smile before kissing him. While they kissed, literally under the stars, Logan could finally be sure that he was treating her right. Someday they would tell everyone about their relationship, but until then he would organize other perfect secret dates for them.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
